Reset
by Shad0wWo1f
Summary: I've never felt this way about someone before... Or have I? I guess it doesn't really matter anyway... One day... It'll all reset... Then I won't remember. Just like every other time... However many it's been at this point. Besides... She looks so much like HER.
1. Prologue

A skeleton garbed in pants and a blue winter coat lay hidden in the trees, looking out at the path as a young girl walked out. She was hugging herself and shivering against the wind. He smirked. 'Well kid. That makes sense. Not like you're doing much to keep warm. You must be the kid the old lady was talkin about.' The skeleton continued to silently watch the girl as she passed. He let out a breath, watching a thick cloud of white billow out and dissipate almost as soon as it came. He sighed and stepped out, going up to the girl from behind.

Crack!

He looked down to see the branch broken and the girl stop. She stayed like that for a moment, apparently not wanting to turn around before continuing on, more cautiously this time. I walk to catch up with her, quickly doing so and stopping her at the 'gate' my brother, Papyrus, made. She had apparently stopped and I noticed that she was shivering. From what though? Anger? Cold?... Fear? I sigh as I walk up to her and look down at the kid standing before me. She had a purple and blue striped sweater and shorts with a pair of boots. Her short brown hair went just below her chin but I couldn't see her face. "Human." I see her freeze... She's definitely afraid. "Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand."

She seemed reluctant. He watched as she hesitantly turned, her side facing him now instead of her back. She finally turned to face him completely and what the skeleton saw himself looking into, were scared blue eyes. He held out his hand to the girl, which she reluctantly gazed at, holding out a shaking hand. She slowly reached out and grabbed the hand, a crude fart noise suddenly breaking the silence. "Heheh... The old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. It's ALWAYS funny." He looked at the girl, who was chuckling a bit at his childish prank and smiled. "Anyways, you're a human right?" She nodded this time, not seeming so fearful anymore. "That's hilarious. I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton. I'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now. But... Y'know... I don't really care about capturing anybody."

 **and the undertale fanfiction is officially a go! The dialogue this chapter is DIRECTLY FROM THE GAME. It will be more original here on out but right now, for this chapter, it is word for word on point. Stuff will kick off in chapter 1 so at least stick around for that if you show any interest ok? I won't be getting out updates AS quickly on my host club fanfic for those of you that read it but I DO plan on finishing it so don't worry.**


	2. Chapter 1: Friendly Reunion

Sans sighed as he thought back to that fateful day. Never would he had even given Frisk a second thought had it not been for Toriel's request. That promise, for better or worse, was probably the most memorable thing to ever happen to him. It had been a couple days since he talked to her but he had his reasons. He was waiting... Waiting for the day when it would all reset. Any normal person would call that morbid but truthfully nobody understood. There were so many gaps in his memory because of that reset. The most annoying part about it though? Well... He was the only one. The only one that knew it happened but couldn't retain any memories from before the reset.

He looked down at the little black scrapbook in his hands and sighed, his eyes closing as tears welled up. He shook his head and placed his fingers on the edge of the cover, slowly opening the little book. The first picture was of him with his arm around a boy with a dark green beanie and a black hoodie with a yellow shirt. The boy had his arm swung around San's shoulder as well and the two of them had a huge grin on their faces, like they'd just told the most hilarious joke in history. Sans splayed the palm of his hand across the photo and sucked in a breath. "Who were you... I... I can't remember..."

Flipping to the next page, Sans looked upon a red eyed girl with short brown hair just like frisk's and a striped shirt. The only difference was the color. He remembered her... How could he forget her? Even after a reset, she lingered somewhere in the very back of his mind. Could that be where his other memories were to? Sans always thought about it. If memories of her stuck with him, even just a little bit, why would the others be any different? Why did it have to be the one he wanted so desperately to forget that stuck with him so long? Sans wasn't sure so he sighed and pulled the photograph out of the scrapbook and crumbled it up, tossing it in with the other photographs in his self sustaining trash tornado.

A knock came on his bedroom door and he heard his brother's voice. "Sans! I, the great Papyrus, am here to tell you that Frisk is here for our lunch date! Get out of bed, you lazy bones. Haha! Lazy bones! you see what I did there Sans?"

He sighed and shut the scrapbook, chuckling as he swung his feet over the edge of the bed and stood up. "I'm comin' Papyrus." He shook his head with a playful grin and grabbed his blue jacket, putting it on and going over to the door. He slipped on his fluffy, pink slippers and opened the door. Not even a second after stepping out, a boney hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him along into their new living room. They somehow managed to find furniture similar to their older stuff and a new glass coffee table. Standing there at the door, was Frisk. Her usual short brown hair, usual boots and the only difference was her clothes. Her shirt wasn't much different, just more stripes than the older one, but she was wearing a skirt. A brown skirt that went down to her knees. "You look good kid," he said with a smile.

The girl smiled brightly and giggled, "you look same as ever, Sans." Her voice was light and airy, a bit high pitched but that didn't change the sheer amount of joy in her tone at seeing her friends. This would be their first time getting the whole group together at once since coming up to the surface world. Frisk had been busy being the ambassador for the monsters, and was still trying to get them fully settled in the human world. Undyne and Alphys had been busy moving in together in a new house and Sans and Papyrus had been slowly but surely, adjusting to their new home. Toriel and Asgor had adopted Frisk and were really the only ones that got to spend any regular time with her. They were living together again after Frisk managed to convince them to work it out and were just about settled in. The air was still full of tension when they were alone, but at least they were talking again.

Sans chuckled and ruffled the young girl's hair. "How's it goin' kid? Toriel and Asgor still givin' ya problems?"

"It's better than it used to be. This will be fun, just the five of us. You, me, Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys. We're gonna have a great time, and you'll love the food. I went there lots of times with my old friends in third grade." Frisk spoke happily, in her usual bubbly, friendly personality. Sans had to admire it. Even after all that happened, she still managed to be so happy about everything. "I haven't gone in a long time though, I hope everything is still the same."

Papyrus looked at the young girl in confusion. "If this place is so special to you and your friends, why haven't you gone lately?"

Frisk smiled, "we don't really talk anymore, they all moved away or transfered to a new school. We all met up there a few times afterwards but eventually, we just lost touch and stopped going all together. Less and less of us kept regularly showing up and eventually it was just me and one other person. On our last meet up, she told me she was moving so none of us ever met up again after and I just stopped going." She shrugged as if this was a completely normal thing, despite Papyrus now gaping with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Oh it's such a sad tale! Do not fear Frisk, for I, the great Papyrus, will help you get your friends back!" The tall skeleton said in his usual confident tone.

The girl laughed, "it's ok, Papyrus. It's not that we aren't friends, it's just that we can't see each other anymore. That happens sometimes, it's how a lot of friendships fade off into the past."

"You don't even miss them?! You don't yearn for their companionship at all?!" He exclaimed, exasperated at how calm she was.

"Of course I miss them, and I'm sure they miss me to but I've changed a lot since then, and I bet they have to. We probably wouldn't even recognize each other if we met up now." Frisk chuckled. "Come on, you guys. Alphys and Undyne are waiting." The brothers nodded and followed her outside. Sure enough, the girls were there waiting on them, Undyne with an impatient, yet not very serious glare and Alphys with her usual shy expression, trying to keep the aquatic warrior calm.

Undyne looked over as Frisk came out with the brothers in tow and gasped. "Finally! I was beginning to think you two weren't coming! You were taking FOREVER!" She shouted, with her muscular arms crossed over her chest. She wore her usual black tank top and blue jeans along with a pair of combat boots and brown leather jacket.

"Uh... U-Undyne... Please, calm down ok?" Alphys said quietly, tugging on the woman's jacket. She was standing on the tip of her toes just to reach it and had a worried expression on her face. Instead of her lab coat or purple date dress, she wore a simple red sundress and a bow. Her yellow tail was swishing with nervousness.

The woman looked down and her expression softened as she kneeled down to be on eye level with the former scientist. "I'm sorry, Alphys. I didn't mean to scare ya." She smiled warmly and ruffled the shy woman's hair with a webbed hand.

Alphys let a small smile cross her lips as she hugged Undyne. "I-it's ok... You know how I am."

Sans chuckled at the scene that just unfolded, and the fact that his brother's eye sockets almost resembled hearts now. "Sorry we took so long."

The group, now all together, wasted no time in beginning the walk down to the cafe. Frisk was leading the way, a xheerful skip in her step as the group followed close behind. Sans drew up next to the girl, easily matching her quick pace. "I've never seen you look this happy kid. What's so special about this cafe anyway, besides it being part of your past."

"Hm?" She looked at him, the smile not leaving her face. "Nothing. This is just the first time we've been together like this since coming up. I haven't had any time to just enjoy a normal childhood for the past month, what with trying to get all the monsters assimilated into the human society peacefully." She chuckled, "it's a lot harder than I thought it would be."

He smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder, "you're doing great kid. I have faith that you'll pull through in the end, no matter how hard this gets."

Frisk smiled and placed her hand over his, gripping it the way a friend would. "Thanks, Sans. You always know what to say."

"Really?" He grinned. "Anyway, if it doesn't work out, you could always just return to your last save." He said quietly. Only he and Asriel knew she had that power.

Her smile faltered and her hand dropped as she shook her head. "No. I don't want to do that. Besides, my last save was in the underworld and I don't have anywhere to save here. I don't really want to rely on it. From now on, whatever happens, happens. I'm not going to try and reset time just because I messed up. If anything, that's a last resort solution."

He smiled, "I'm glad you see it that way. I really am." Sans saw the girl's smile return and chuckled. "Someday it'll reset though..." He muttered under his breath.

"Huh?" Frisk stopped and looked at him. "What was that, Sans?"

"Ah, it was nothin' kid. Now, you gonna show us to that cafe or not?" He asked, easily changing the subject.

Either she didn't care, or she accepted the answer, but either way her smile brightened and Frisk picked up her step, giddy from happiness as she nodded. "Yeah, it's this way come on. We're not far." Sans smiled and fell into step next to her again.

Papyrus smiled, "she's so innocent! And so happy!"

Alphys and Undyne chuckled and Alphys nodded. "I-it makes sense. She hasn't... Hasn't had any time to do things like this s-since coming back. It must be stressful, the kind of work she does on top of normal life."

"Still, she's probably doing a much better job than any of us would. Especially with Sans going with her to some of the meetings." Undyne said. "That was a pretty smart idea if he wasn't so lazy to bring him along as extra assurance that we won't hurt anyone."

Papyrus took this as an opportunity to defend his brother, though he agreed with some of it. "Sans can be productive AND smart when he wants to be."

Alphys nodded in agreement. "I've seen him do it...when it doesn't deal with theoretical science, there's... There's been more than one occasion where he's run circles around me. Though I have to agree, he is really lazy..." She trailed off at the end, saying that last part quietly.

"I can hear you, ya know." He said from ahead of them, causing Alphys' face to turn bright red from embarrassment.

"I-I-I... Y-you know... I-" she stuttered and fumbled with her words, face heating up further by the second.

Sans shoved his hands in his pockets and look over his shoulder at the bright red face of the shy scientist and laughed. "Don't worry about it, I don't care."

She breathed out a relieved sigh and accidentally bumped into Frisk, unaware that she had stopped. The surprised girl jumped and turned to face her, to which Alphys' face flushed red again. "S-sorry, Frisk..." She chuckled and grinned nervously.

Frisk's surprised expression quickly turned into a smile. "It's ok. We're here." She held up a hand, dramatically presenting the small building. "Behold!" She said in mock sarcasm as she laughed. Sans smirked as the group turned to the building. It was a small shop on the corner with a large coffee cup logo behind the name 'Café Latté' in large letters. The overhang was white with light brown stripes and the glass door had the coffee logo on it in a sticker form with a paper taped to it stating the hours it was open. A chalk board sat out in front of the entrance, with brightly colored chalk listing the day's specials. The group headed inside, a bell sounding off as they entered. The inside had a very warm and welcoming environment, with booths lining the wall and swivel chairs linging the bar. There was a door that led to a deck out back with tables outside for those that wanted it. The tables had large umbrellas above them as shade, and the people and monsters there were all laughing and smiling.

"Come on guys, let's get an outside table." Frisk said happily as she led them to the door. A waitress that was coming back inside with an order smiled and held it open for them.

"Frisk? It's been a long time since you showed up here." She said as the group passed.

The girl stopped and looked at the waitress, allowing the others to pick a table. "Megan? You still work here?"

"Part time to help me pay my way through college. I see you on the news all the time, are those your new monster friends?" The waitress asked with a friendly smile.

Frisk smiled, "yeah. I can introduce you later." She said happily.

Megan grinned, "alright. I'll come to take your orders in a minute." She withdrew some booklets from her apron and handed them to the young girl. "Here are your menus, my lady." She said jokingly with a mock bow and a british accent as she presented the menus to Frisk.

The young girl laughed and took the menus, returning the bow with a curtsy. "Why thank you good lady." She replied in an equally sarcastic accent. The two stared at each other in silence for a moment before bursting into laughter. Frisk went to the table and Megan went inside. "Here are the menus guys." She said as she handed one to each of the monsters and took an empty spot between Undyne and Papyrus, opening her own menu and scanning it.

The others followed suit and Undyne looked at the girl. "Hey, Frisk. Who was that?"

She chuckled, "that's Megan. She was always our server back when we came here regularly. We sorta became friends but she's in college now, so she's busy a lot and when I stopped coming we lost touch. It's nice to see her again. I would've thought she had gotten a new job by now." She closed her menu and smiled, "I'm going to get the club sandwich, how about you guys?"

Papyrus' eyes lit up, "they have spaghetti! I doubt is as good as mine, but that's what I'm going to get."

"I'm going to get a garden salad." Undyne stated as she to, closed her menu.

Alphys nodded. "Th-that sounds pretty- pretty good. I think I'll get that to." Frisk smiled. Alphys still stuttered a lot but she was a lot more confident in talking to others. The anti-social researcher had really opened up since coming here and living with Undyne.

Sans closed his menu. "I'll go with a hotdog, extra ketchup."

Frisk laughed, "why do you like ketchup so much anyway?"

"It's the same color as my soul." He answered profusely with a look of indifference. All at once, he and everyone at the table burst into laughter at his joke.

Megan came and took their orders, introducing herself to the monsters before leaving to get them their meals. Soon, everyone was enjoying their lunch and talking. They laughed and joked the entire time, the air around them nothing but welcoming and friendly warmth. All of Sans' thoughts at the beginning of the day having long since been pushed to the back of his mind, today really had turned out to be a good one.


	3. Chapter 2: Memories

Standing in a large corridor were two figures. Pillars towered over them on either side of the massive hall and light poured in from the window, giving it an affect that resembled the shining of gold. The first figure clutched a knife in their hand, their grip tightening instinctively from the anticipation of the battle. Their short brown hair was knotted and parts of it were sticky and hard with a crimson color, blood splattered on their neck and face. Their red eyes alight with insanity and a maniacal grin from ear to ear as they giggled creepily, their head hanging to the side as if they couldn't hold it up. Their clothes were torn and tattered with blood stains plastered all over the brown shorts and green and yellow striped shirt. Their legs were blood covered and they were covered head to toe in scratches and bruises, their bloody footprints having been tracked all the way from the entrance.

The other figure had their hands balled up in fists, immense power seemingly pouring from them. Where they should've had eyes, there were nothing but vacant black holes, their usual smile on their face seeming devoid of any emotion. Their clothes were no worse for wear but a familiar red scarf adorned their neck and a blue winter coat unzipped covering their arms. The pink house slippers on their feet seemed dirty and their pants wrinkled, showing that appearance wasn't currently his top priority. He grunted and spoke, his deep voice cold and as devoid of emotion as the smile that never seemed to leave. "So, you finally made it. Your journey is at an end. It is here that you will be judged. Listen kid, I don't wanna go back on my promise to the old lady, but take one more step forward, and I'll make sure it's the last one you EVER take."

The giggle turned into a chuckle. "Aww, what's wrong comedian?" The girl's voice had a thick french accent and was thick with sass. "Upset that I took all our little friends away?" She smirked and held up the knife, taking a step forward. "Don't worry." Her voice was now dripping with malice. "You'll join them soon." This last bit was practically demonic as she lunged forward, knife outstretched and ready to end him. The skeleton jumped aside and she stared in shock as she flew past him and landed a few feet away.

"What?" He chuckled, "you didn't think I was just gonna stand there and take it did ya?"

Shock quickly became anger as the girl glared at him. She snarled and yelled, "I'll get you Sans!" She lunged again but the skeleton held up his hand, causing her to stop in mid-air. "Huh?!" The angered girl struggled against the unseen force holding her there.

Sans' hand was glowing a bright blue aura and one eye was glowing with the effect of flames. Grief and slight insanity could be clearly seen in the glowing eye as he chuckled and summoned large beams. "I'm not letting you get any further. We will fight here forever if we have to." White lights emanated from the beams as they charged. Just as they went off, the girl managed to jump up, out of the way, only to duck to avoid the next blast, jump again and immediately go into flipping and dodging to avoid an onslaught of magically summoned bones attempting to penetrate her body.

She lunged at him again, only to have Sans avoid the attack, though only by mere inches as she slashed the top layer of his coat, revealing some of the white padding stuffed underneath. Sans continued. "I work for this agency that is supposed to prevent time resets. It always only goes back certain periods of time, never that far, but there has been an increase in them a lot lately. That was you wasn't it?"

"So what if it was? I am the angel of death, what are you to do about it huh?!" Her cackling laugh rang out through the hall as she attacked once again, only to have Sans dodge it. He smirked and launched more bones at the girl, to which she dodged easily, only having them graze her on her left shoulder and right side. With adrenaline rushing through her and the insanity deep in her soul, the girl felt nothing. Sans' gaze hardened as he summoned more cannons and blasted the girl again, only causing her to dodge the attacks once more and lunge at him again.

"You killed my friends." He snarled as he sent bones flying at her. "You killed my brother." He blasted the rockets at her. "I will NOT let you kill the humans OR Asgar!" He shouted in rage and grasped the girl once again in his telekinetic grasp, slamming her against the ground. She managed to jump up as he sent bones up from the floor, only getting pricked. Blood leaked from the shallow wounds, running down her arm and causing a large wet stain to continue to grow along her side. New streams of the crimson liquid slowly trickled down her back, and her sins were crawling down her spine.

The girl snarled as guilt made a failed attempt to claw at her. "Must be this judgement hall..." She muttered to herself as she lunged at Sans again. The girl managed to knock him to the ground, pinning him there as she tried to drive the knife into his chest. The tip of the blade was brushing against his shirt as he held tightly on the girl's wrists, hoping he'd be able to overpower her. The girl put more strength into it and the tip was now pressed against his chest, though just not quite enough to draw blood. Her breath came in gasped laughter and a thick metallic odor hung in the air around them.

Sans scrunched his nose against the unpleasant stench of it and pushed all his strength into throwing the girl off. She went flying and landed a few feet away as he slowly got to his feet, breath labored from the magic he was expending as well as the strain of battle. The girl gasped as she hit the tiled floor and felt the air leave her lungs. Winded, she rolled onto her stomach and placed her hands on either side of her head as she struggled to stand. Her arms shook and quivered as she got to her knees and stayed there coughing. Sans took this as an opportunity to continue his speech. "I was real into it at first, best agent there. After a while though... I just stopped caring. Knowing that one day, it'd all reset and we'd have absolutely no memory of what happened. All your friends, enemies, memories... All gone. Without warning. It would just all reset one day. I remember though. I remember, but I don't have the same comtrol over it that you do. I don't have any control over it."

The girl chuckled and coughed, splattering blood on the ground as a drop of the crimson liquid trailed down her mouth. The chuckle gradually grew louder and louder. She threw her head back and let out a deranged cackle as she got to her feet. "Poor comedian, so lost, so alone. You remember it all and they do not. All your memories with a reset merely locked away in the back of your broken mind." She lunged again and a blaster appeared in front of her. The girl's eyes widened as realization hit. She was to late to dodge it and got the full force of the blast. A blinding light filled the room and Sans held up an arm to shield his eyes. Once it cleared, he looked at the smoking heap on the ground, burns covering the charred, bloody body. Her hair was singed and blackened beyond recognition and she lay motionless on the ground.

He held his gaze, wanting to be completely sure the lunatic was really dead, his eyes turning their entire focus on the hand clutching the knife. It twitched and tightened its grip on the weapon as the other slowly moved to a small pouch on the girl's side. She pulled out a now blackened slice of what appeared to be cinnamon butterscotch pie and moved it to her mouth. Sans raised an eyebrow as he watched the girl greedily devour the pastry before getting back to her feet, the creepy grin once again on her face as she used her sleeve to wipe away the crumbs and blood from her lips. "Do you really think you can beat me?"

Sans' confused gaze quickly turned to one of anger as he held up his glowing hand, glaring down at the shorter girl as he prepared his attack. Just as he was about to fire, he stopped and let the cannon disappear, feeling beads of sweat trickle down his face. "Hey kid... How about, we stop the fighting and call this whole thing off." She said as he let the magic fade and dropped his hand to his side, his eyes returning to normal as he held out his other hand.

Now it was the girl's turn to be confused. "Why the sudden want of a truce comedian?" She said, sarcasm dripping heavily in her tone. "Are you to weak to defeat me?" Her tone begged for a fight, wanting to provoke him, but he just shrugged and stayed silent. In the back of her mind, the girl heard someone call out. 'Sans!' It said. 'Sans, don't! Keep fighting! I-I don't wanna watch you die...' It choked, tears threatening to spill over in its voice. She rolled her eyes. "Tch. He can't hear you girl." She spat under her breath at the voice in her head. She then turned her gaze to him, his hand still outstretched in truce. She hummed and held out her hand, as if to accept it and stepped closer. The voice went off again. 'No! Don't trust her Sans! Don't do it, just kill us!' It was screaming now, sobs in it's tone as it tried in vein to reach its friend. The girl took his hand and stepped up to him, staring him in the eyes. "Well, well. You really were serious." She raised her other hand and attempted to drive the knife into his stomach.

He caught the attacking hand with his free one and squeezed her wrist hard, slowly causing purple bruises to form as he chuckled menacingly. "Did you really think I meant what I said when I wanted to spare you?" He snarled as he turned and threw the girl over his shoulder. She slammed into a pillar and collapsed to the ground gasping for air again as she clutched her chest tightly. The girl coughed and wheezed as she tried to get her breath back and got to her feet, back pressed against the pillar for support. Her arm hung limply at her side, still tightly gripping the bloody knife as she glared at him. She shouted in frustration and ran at him, jumping up and preparing the drive the weapon into his chest.

He held up his hand, catching her in his magic grasp once again and slamming her against the ground. She jumped up just as the bones came and ran at him again. He caught her wrist and held her back, just out of reach as she struggled in his strong grip. "Ya know, I don't see the point of all this. I used to think there was, but now I don't see it. You'll just keep going back to your last save and battling it out until you get your way. Afterwards, it'll all just reset anyway. So, why bother?" He tossed her to the ground and summoned bones above her. They launched at her and she rolled to avoid the swordlike weapons. One grazed the inside of her thigh as blood rolled down it and another clipped her shoulder as the crimson liquid trickled freshly from the open wounds.

The girl smirked as she stood up, weaving her way out of the bones. "Did you really think that these silly bones can stop me?" She said, har french accent dripping with malice and evil intent. She spun the knife as if it were a drum stick as she drew closer, dodging the bones that came flying towards her head and jumping over the ones coming to her legs. As the insane girl drew closer, Sans stepped farther back, staring into her beady red eyes. Her irises were tiny and the demented giggle continued to ring out, echoing through the judgement hall in an eerie way.

The hall was destroyed at this point, large craters along the floor and walls with large chuncks ripped from the pillars and incinerated by the blasters. Bones protruded from every nook and cranny of the battle site and blood splattered various places, leaving the serene hall to appear more like a nightmare than the beautiful golden scene that was there a while ago. This would be immortilized as a site to a battle to the death between two characters who were once great friends in a timline not to far off from now. With only vague memories from the timeline before this one, Sans felt nothing towards this murderer, though deep down inside he felt as though he should. All he wanted was a timeline that wouldn't reset, where he wouldn't need to drive himself crazy trying to piece together the shattered memories he held locked away in the back of his mind. He knew that wouldn't happen though. It'd reset. It always did.

He let out an exasperated sigh, "no. I didn't think it would, not with the way things are going. Listen, I didn't want to break my promise with the old lady but right now, I've got no choice." He lifted the girl in his ghostly bind and made bones appear on the ground below her. She looked down fearfully, frisk's eyes flashing green before he brought the girl down relentlessly onto the bones, watching as they punctured the girl's torso and legs. A blood curdling scream of pain erupted from her mouth as the glowing eye left faded, replaced with empty sockets as he stepped towards the girl, crouching down near her as he looked into her eyes. She was still clinging to life as she reached a shaky arm out towards him, weakly grasping his hand with a small, genuine smile on her face, eyes half closed. "S-Sans..." Her voice was barely above a whisper as she let out a weak hacking cough, blood filling her lungs and bubbling up her mouth, splattering on her shirt. "Th-thank you..." With that, her hand slipped and collapsed on her now red, sticky shirt as the metallic scent filled the air. Her eyes glazed over and the warmth left her body as her lifeless eyes bore into Sans' soul.

He gulped and gently lifted her frail body off the bones. "K-kid..." Tears welled up in his eyes and rolled down his face relentlessly as his body shuddered and convulsed from the sobs. "Frisk!" He shouted out, the voice echoing about the destroyed judgement hall.

Sans' eyes snapped open and he bolted up in bed, gasping for breath as he felt the tears in his eyes. He looked frantically around the room, relaxing slightly when he realized he was in bed. "I-it was just a dream... Or a memory..." He sighed and sucked in a heavy breath as he threw the covers off his bed and swung his legs over the edge and slid off, standing and slipping his feet into his slippers. He sighed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he glanced out the window. It was pitch black. He glanced at his clock. It was one in the morning. Sans sighed and trudged tiredly to his door, lazily opening it as he trudged into the kitchen. There was no way he was going to be able to go back to sleep after that.

He made his way to the fridge and opened it, letting the bright light fill the room as he pulled out a bottle of ketchup and a jug of orange juice. He poured himself a glass and sat in a swivel chair at the island counter, setting the ketchup bottle down and taking a drink of the orange juice, ignoring the fact that the jug was still out and the refridgerator door still wide open. He reached for the ketchup bottle, grabbing it and placing his finger under it as he popped the lid open and moved it towards his mouth. Midway there, Sans stopped as he heard another door open. "Huh?" He looked over to see his brother come out.

Papyrus yawned as he walked out of his room and yawned, rubbing his eyes. "Sans? Do you know what time it is. Why are you awake..." He trailed off as he saw the ketchup bottle and orange juice, along with the fridge open and sighed as he walked over and closed it, flipping the light on. He seemed to know exactly what was going on as this had been a habit that his brother had for a long time now. "Would you like to watch a bad monster movie and laugh about how cheesy it is while making bad jokes?"

He set the bottle down and smiled at his energetic brother. "Sure, Papyrus... I'd like that." The two walked into the living room and turned on a movie, sitting down to watch it.

* * *

He let out an exasperated sigh, "no. I didn't think it would, not with the way things are going. Listen, I didn't want to break my promise with the old lady but right now, I've got no choice." He lifted the girl in his ghostly bind and made bones appear on the ground below her. The girl turned a steely gaze towards him as she launched her knife at him, watching as it embedded itself into his chest. The invisible binds released her and she made sure to drop between the bones as she made her way towards her dying opponent. The girl was laughing, the sound was gut twisting and deranged, drawing ever closer as Sans collapsed on the ground dying. "Did you really think you could defeat me?" She leaned down next to him, watching as his eyes glazed over into a lifeless stare with a maniacal smirk. "You never would be able to. For my name is-"

Frisk bolted up in bed with tears in her eyes, screaming bloody murder as she frantically looked around her room, only half processing everything in her panicked state. The girl heard her door open and footsteps draw closer as tears formed in her eyes. Warmth enveloped her in a tight embrace as she felt Toriel's soft fur on her body and grasped the old woman's robes in her hands as she sobbed quietly. She felt a hand gently run down her hair in a comforting way along with the gentle shushing of the woman's voice as she was rocked back and forth.

Slowly, the girl began to calm down and the sobbing subsided as she sat quietly in the gentle monster's embrace, looking up at Toriel. She smiled and spoke to the girl. "It's ok now... It was just a dream, my child." She stroked the girls hair comfortingly before continuing, realizing that she would remain silent. "How about we get you a snack. We still have some cookies leftover from dessert."

The girl sniffed and nodded. "Mom..."

"Yes, Frisk?"

"Can I have a glass of milk to?"

Toriel smiled and nodded, "of course."

Frisk smiled and sniffed, allowing the woman to wipe away her tears as she let her get out of bed and gently led her to the kitchen.


End file.
